I can repair it
by 24 phantom
Summary: Chloe needs a new washing machine. Jack has other ideas.


I can repair it

'That's it, i need a new washing machine,' Chloe looked at the machine with an angry look. She had this one for 5 years, she had ignored all the adverts and catalogues, because she wasn't one for buying things, especially if she didn't need it, or she thought she didn't think she needed it, Chloe o'Brian was extremely difficult to please or convince. But she was sure that this washing machine was going in the big skip she had out back.

She was distracted from her angry stare by her cell phone.

'O Brian?'

'Oh hi Chloe, its Jack, just thought i would remind you that you're almost an hour late for work, but no rush hey. 'His very sarcastic tone only made her angrier.

'Jack i'm sorry, but i got a bit of an emergency of my own here.'

Concern went into Jack's voice, 'What's wrong Chloe? Are you ok?'

'Washing Machine just broke, i'll be there in fifteen minutes.' She terminated the call before Jack could reply.

'This piece of crap can wait till i get home,' as she grabbed her purse and keys and went to the door.

Later at lunch Chloe was eating a fruit yogurt,when Jack walked in and placed his lunch on the table. She wasn't in the mode for talk so she continued with her newspaper on the table.

''So Chloe you have a broken washing machine?'

Chloe gave him a glance, 'Well that's what i said isn't it, gonna cut my wages for it are you?'

Jack burst out laughing, 'Chloe you've saved more lives here than anyone else, and you think i'd dock you for being late for one day, hardly. Your a good worker, but i can get it fixed for you.'

Jack had her attention now, 'You know someone?'

'Yes i do.'

'Who?'

'Me.'

Chloe took the turn to laugh, 'you Jack, well you're a good terrorist hunter, but a washing machine is probably a bit advanced for you.'

'I fixed a machine in my old house, when i was married to Teri, and i still have a good idea how to do it. I could do it tomorrow if you like.'

'You have work.'

'I'm the C.T.U director, i can get off when i can, plus it will save you a couple bucks.'

Chloe was amazed, 'Well what do you know, Jack Bauer is a household appliance repair man.'

'A bit of one,' Jack corrected her.

'What do you need?'

'Just your house keys and it'll be fixed when you get home.'

'And if it isn't?' Chloe responded

'Then i'll buy a new one for you.'

Chloe couldn't turn down the offer.

'Deal'

'Ok i'll come by around lunchtime and fix it.'

Chloe had one last thing to say.

'There's a catalogue on the kitchen table, look at it first, in case you mess up.' And with that she unhooked the spare key from the rest of her keys, and gave it to him.

'Don't fail me Jack', she said, still half amused by his offer.

They then resumed their lunch.

…...  
The Next Day

Jack went up the garden path to Chloe's house, ready to fix a washing machine, ready to impress Chloe when she walked in the door.

Once inside, he set his tool box down, and pulled out the screwdriver, and started to unscrew the top of it. It came off with a struggle, but it came off.

So far so good Jack

A long day at C.T.U was hopefully going to end well for Chloe when she got home and found that Jack had actually fixed the washing machine. Better not have let me down Jack she thought to herself. I've had a long day and i have laundry to do, and i'm not driving into town to do it.

Get it fixed Bauer.

She turned the key in the door and Jack jumped up.

'Well Jack here i am and….WHAT THE FU'

'No need for language Chloe.'

'No need for language?' 'My machine is in 5 pieces, what the hell did you do?'

Jack was embarrassed. 'I started good, and then i unscrewed the wrong bolt, and well… you know the rest.'

'Where's your gun?'

'What?'

'I said where's your gun Jack?' 'Because i'm going to kill you,' and she started frisking him for his gun.

Jack tried to stop her, 'Chloe i didn't bring it with me.'

Chloe was ready for a fight though.

'Well i wish i had one, cos i would shoot you right now.'

'Chloe relax ill fix it.'

'Jack you should stick to terrorist hunting after all.'

'I will fix it.'

'No you won't, get out now,' she picked up the toolbox and through it out the door.

Jack slowly followed her.

'I'm sorry.'

'Get the hell out, but before you go, i want you to know that you were right about two things.' 'What's that?'

Chloe took great pleasure in telling him.

'I will save a few bucks, and you will buy me a new washing machine.'

'Of course i will.'

'Good now buzz off.'

Jack couldn't help the smile that escaped from his lips.

He walked out the door and turned around to look at Chloe, but she she slammed the door in his face.

Jack gathered the tools and put them in the box.

He started walking towards his car, when he heard the door open.

Great she's forgiven me, he smiled and he turned, and just managed to catch Chloe throwing the catalogue at him, which hit him in the head. It was a massive catalogue so it hurt a bit.

Chloe spoke. 'I've circled the one i want, Mr washing machine breaker, and i'm not coming in tomorrow.' She slammed the door, leaving Jack thinking he should just stick to terrorist hunting.

Jack got in his car and drove off

'In future i'm buying washing machines not fixing them.' 'And she's right, i will stick to terrorist hunting.'

Jack drove off, still scratching his head from where Chloe's catalogue had hit him.


End file.
